Overworked and Overloaded
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash: ProwlxJazz. Summary: Prowl works too hard... Short oneshot.


Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten… It's short, it's smutty (kinda) and it was written very quickly after I spent far too long at work… I didn't get an overload when I finished though…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

It was dark when Jazz found himself coming out of recharge. He stared around his quarters for a moment, trying to work out why he'd come out of recharge far earlier than he should. He checked his internal chronometer and suddenly realised why. He swore softly under his vocaliser. That 'bot would never learn. 

Determinedly, Jazz stalked up the corridor to Prowl's office. He didn't bother knocking, knowing that he would get no reply. Over-riding the door lock, he was greeted with the sight of Prowl slumped over his desk, datapads scattered across the room.

"Afthead." Jazz muttered semi-affectionately as he nudged Prowl's arm. Slowly, the tactician came online, staring up at Jazz with over-bright optics.

"What time is it?"  
"Time that you learnt that going without recharge is very bad for your systems. Not to mention your audios once Ratchet hears about it. And mine come to that."

"I was intending…"

"No, you were going to sit here and work until I came looking for you to drag you back to our quarters. It's been the same every night for the last week." Jazz stood back and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, you can get up and walk back to our quarters gracefully, or I can carry ya. Your choice." Prowl vented a sigh and heaved himself to his feet.

"I just need…" He trailed off, gathering a few datapads to take back with him.

"You do not need anything Prowl. Except maybe a good overload and a long recharge." Prowl actually faltered at that and for a moment Jazz wondered whether he'd crashed his battle computer.

"Buh?" Prowl finally managed to get out.

"You heard me. Now come on." Resisting the urge to drag Prowl back by his doorwings, Jazz took hold of his hand and pulled gently, the tactician putting up little resistance. "Oh and these…" He added, pulling the datapads out of Prowl's other hand. "… you certainly don't need." Tossing the datapads back on the desk, he cajoled Prowl back down the corridor to their quarters.

88008800880088008800880088

Once he'd got Prowl settled comfortably on their recharge berth, he shut the lights off, locked the door and climbed up next to Prowl. The tactician curled up as close as possible to him and Jazz wrapped his arm round him, reluctantly forcing him to sit up.

"Huh?"

"You can't recharge on an empty tank." Jazz replied to the unasked question, pulling a few energon goodies out of his subspace. "Now, eat those and I might let you recharge."  
"Might?" Prowl quirked an optic ridge, taking the goodies from Jazz.

"Yeah." Jazz leant back against the wall, making sure that Prowl actually ate the energon snacks before allowing the Datsun to snuggle back up against him. Jazz trailed his fingers across Prowl's shoulders, listening as Prowl's engine settled down to a relaxed rumble. He allowed his own optics to offline and was surprised to feel Prowl's hand ghosting across his chassis in a most deliberate way.

"Buh?" He managed as Prowl's hand found the headlights of his alt-form.

"You said I needed an overload…" Prowl murmured, twisting in Jazz's arms to lean closer and kiss the saboteur.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Jazz ventured as soon as he was convinced his vocaliser wouldn't give away how revved up he was. Although, he was sure that Hound and Mirage in the next room down could probably hear how loud his engine was roaring.

"Mmmmm…"Jazz wasn't entirely sure who made the noise as fingers and hands caressed rapidly heating metal, slipping into seams and teasing sensitive wires. He arched up as Prowl found a particularly sensitive bundle of wires just above his hip joint. Determined to return the favour, Jazz let his hands wander across Prowl's doorwings, tweaking at the hinges and digging his fingers into the leather of the interior. He was rewarded with a pleased gasp and Prowl stilled his hands, trying to wriggle further into Jazz's administrations. Cooling systems kicked into overdrive, trying to cool their overheating bodies.

"Jazz…" Prowl clutched Jazz's shoulders, pleading with the Porsche. Jazz fumbled for what seemed like agonisingly long minutes before he managed to get his fingers on Prowl's data cable, slowly drawing it out and towards him. As he made the final connection and could really feel Prowl, the tactician gasped out loud, fingers clawing at Jazz's shoulders, head thrown back in utter abandonment. Jazz thought that if the other Autobots could see Prowl now, they certainly wouldn't call him cold and emotionless. And then he could think no more, overloads approaching quickly, feedback routed through the connection between them, building and building until their systems could take it no more and overloaded.

88008800880088008800880088

As Prowl's systems rebooted themselves, his first thought was of Jazz. His second thought was of the work left on his desk, but he would deny that.

"Have to admit…" He murmured in a low sultry tone. "… you certainly had the right idea; a good overload and a nice long recharge."

"Mmmmm…" Was all he got in reply. "Recharge now." Prowl didn't have to see Jazz's face, he could hear the smile. Prowl shifted, making sure they were both comfortable before setting an internal alarm so he could finish all the work he still had left to do and cycling his systems into recharge.


End file.
